


Kiss Me, Cowboy

by satanic_panic



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: It takes indulging in a vice to finally get you and Erron to kiss.
Relationships: Erron Black/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Kiss Me, Cowboy

It was just supposed to be one drink. Just one glass of rum with ice, and then that was it. But one drink quickly turned into two, and then three. You never liked drinking with Erron, he could always drink you under the table far too quickly, but you liked being with him, around him. You liked Erron a bit too much, and if drinking was an excuse to be near him, then you would happily give into the vice.

"Oh, come on," Erron chuckled, sipping from a pint glass. "You? Single? I hardly believe it."

You shrugged, moving slowly as you grabbed your own glass and took a swig. "It's true, single as the last biscuit in the tin."

He laughed, loudly and beautifully, before shaking his head. "Someone as good lookin' as you should never be alone."

"Please," you scoffed, rolling your eyes at the comment, as flattering as it was. "You're single, too, and you're way better looking than me."

"Maybe..." he smiled, standing up and clearing his throat, offering you his hand. "I'm gonna go get some air, wanna join?"

You took his hand, mumbling in agreement and allowing him to lead you outside into the smoking area; you leaned against the wall, enjoying the intoxicating feeling of the cold night air, and more than pleased at the view of Erron smoking a cigarette. You bit your lip. "Erron?"

"Yeah?" He hummed, looking over at you and raising a brow as he took a deep and long drag.

"It's not... it's not bad that I like you, is it?" You asked, swallowing thickly. "And I don't mean as, y'know, as just friends, I mean... as more."

Taking a few strides towards you, Erron placed his free hand on the wall beside your heads and grinned. "It sure ain't, otherwise we're both bad people."

Looking up at him, you couldn't even hide your shock despite the attempts to control your own features. "What?"

Smirking and flicking his cigarette away, Erron looked you up and down, his gaze falling to your lips as he spoke, "I mean, I like you back, and if it's alright with you... I wanna kiss you."

"Then kiss me, cowboy," you chuckled, letting him place his other hand on the wall as he leaned down slightly, his lips colliding with yours sweetly; the taste of beer and spirits and smoke hard to ignore but neither of you caring as you gripped his shirt and pulled him in closer, deepening the kiss and letting him take full dominance over your mouth. His kiss was breathtaking, and when you pulled away for air, your voice was hoarse. "Erron, I wanna be yours..."

"Then be mine," he told you, his voice low and quiet, a tender thundering growl. "And I'll be yours for as long as you want me."

"I'll always want you, especially if you kiss me like that again."


End file.
